This document describes a proposal to study the epidemiology of cancer of the renal pelvis and ureter in Los Angeles County. The study is designd to test for multiple antecedent risk factors for these diseases with special emphasis on prior heavy analgesic consumption, occupational exposures, cigarette smoking, and coffee consumption. the study will be conducted by the case-control method. The case group will consist of 200 cases of carcinoma of the renal pelvis and ureter identified by the Los Angeles County/USC Cancer Surveillance Program. Controls will be neighborhood controls matched to the case by date of birth (plus or minus 5 years), sex, and race. Data will be obtained by telephone interviews conducted by a trained nurse epidemiologist with questionnaire information focusing on the above items. The study will evaluate the relative importance of each of these suspected risk factors in disease development and, for analgesic usage, the specific analgesic component responsible for increased risk.